Aphrodite's Heart
by Konohana Sakuya
Summary: Syo decides to go with his brother's wish to write in a diary in order to properly summarize his year—will it be good or bad? But when he meets Haruka, will he even need his diary to determine which it will be? / SyoxHaruka / Implied TomochikaxOtoya


So while I'm still working on Bitter Walls (like, twenty words a week...) I thought of this! Chapters will be split up mostly in months, and while you're reading, you may notice a lot of it sounds familiar. Yeah, well, a lot of it is form the game—for now! I intend on making my own scenarios (there's about, two or three in this chapter, plus a few minor things), especially towards the end.

Oh, yeah. Nanami won't be the only one. I intend on making these little journals with _everyone. _Even the guys. So yeah, EveryonexSyo.

Anyway, enough of my rambling~ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Kaoru said I should start keeping a diary (to hell with that, I'm calling it a journal) of the good and the bad that's happened to me every month so I can properly summarize it the next year. Then, I could decide if the year was bad or if the year was good. Of course, I know exactly what the suggestion's for, but I don't really want to do it anyway. Whatever. He would have gotten mad and kept pressuring me to do it, so, here it is.<p>

**February**

Alright, so the opening ceremony for Saotome's gonna be soon! I'm real excited to see what's going to happen this year. At the same time, I'm pretty anxious. I almost died from some of the freaking' school events Shining Saotome made us do! Plus, I'm worried that there's going to be even more competition, meaning even less of a chance for me to debut... Natsuki and Kaoru and the rest wished me good luck, but I'm still pretty nervous. I've been going shopping a lot more often to get my mind off it, though, and I found a new hat... Heh, hope it looks good!

_The Good _

The opening ceremony's going to be soon!

_The Bad_

The opening ceremony's going to be soon.

**April**

Sheesh, what a way to start the year... Alright, so here's what happened on the first day; my hat—my _new_ one—blew right off my head and landed on a freakin' tree branch of all the damn things in the area! I tried to get it but it was a _little_ out of reach, until another wind gust went by and blew it back towards me. I tried to catch it and I missed, but then this girl caught it for me and treated me like I was in middle school because of my height! I told her I was fifteen and she looked at me like I was some kind of liar. Whatever, she at least said I was fashionable, I guess...

So, she was lost and I led her to the opening ceremony and we didn't see each other for a while after that. Oh, but at the opening ceremony... There was this _other_ girl. She sat by me and kept being annoying by saying "hurry up" and "get on with it" every five seconds. And then what did she do? _She fell asleep on me. _I mean, yeah, I pushed her off, but it was still stupid. What did she think I was, a pillow...? People should really have been more excited! I mean, we're at a school for potential future idols! Where was the spirit? At least I was excited, and... I think Natsuki was, but he always looks calm when he isn't cooking or fawning at something cute.

Anyway, I found out that the girl that called me a middle schooler was in my class and her name was Haruka Nanami. She seemed really, really nervous and I felt pretty bad for her. I left her alone, but when I was recruiting servants (Dammit, don't ask.) she was the first to volunteer because she never had friends. I didn't want to turn her down, so I let her be my servant as long as she called me Prince... ...Then she mistook me for a real prince. I had no idea what to say to that. Anyway, she's also my partner now. Hey, it's a servant's duty to serve their master, right?

Alright, so later I asked Hyuuga-sensei if I could wear my hat. I kinda lied and said it was a memento from my deceased grandfather, and... _he actually fell for it. _(I'm glad Ichinose and Jinguuji didn't say anything, since they know why really wear it.) The problem was that I still had to ask Shining Saotome and then he comes _FLYING IN FROM THE WINDOW_ like some kind of magician! I really shouldn't have been surprised, but he's always unpredictable.

So since he's the kind of guy to make things for complicated, he decided to turn our normal introductions into an introduction show. If I won, I got to wear my hat. So after helping Nanami with her introduction, I decided to show off a little and demonstrate my karate skills. Hyuuga-sensei was really impressed, which made me feel pretty good and I guess they really _were_ that good, because I won and I got to wear my hat. That made me exhausted, though...

A little while after that, me and Nanami went shopping together because she didn't have anything to do. I told her to come with and help me since she was my servant and all, but I was really just trying to get her to be friends with me since she was lonely... Not that I'd ever admit that. Anyway, she was still really shy, but she's nice and has a pretty fantastic sense of style. I bought her this expensive, fancy dress for her help and for myself, I got this really nice red hat and a few bracelets.

When she put the dress on the next day, I told her, "That looks more fit for a princess than a measly servant!" You should have seen her blush.

_The Good_

I've made a new friend, partner, and servant.

_The Bad_

I was mistaken for a freakin' little kid again! Time for more dairy...


End file.
